darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Returning Clarence
Returning Clarence is a miniquest that becomes available after reaching a certain point in Back to my Roots. It is a sequel to the Hand in the Sand quest, and features the player searching for the deceased wizard Clarence's body parts so he can be buried. Walkthrough Off To See The Wizard During the Back to my Roots quest, players obtain a hand belonging to the Wizard Clarence from a smelly package in the RPDT depo. If you destroy it before giving it to Zavistic Rarve, you can get it back by talking to a RPDT employee in East Ardougne. If that doesn't work, kill creatures in the Jade Vine maze instead, it should be a common drop. Once you have the hand, head to the Wizards' Guild in Yanille and ring the bell outside to make Zavistic Rarve come out. Talk to him about "A sandy problem you'd like to palm off on him" and you will show him the hand that you found. He will then take the hand from you and request that you find the other parts of Clarence so he can be buried properly. Back to your Roots Items recommended for this part: Decent food, runes for fire spells, magic armour. Head to the jade vine maze on Karamja, which can be accessed from a vine found just south-east of the Nature Altar. You can get there quickly by using the Nature Altar teleport on the Wicked Hood, or breaking a Nature altar tablet. Alternatively, you can head to Brimhaven, use the Shilo Village cart system and then walk there from Shilo Village. The maze is inhabited by various creatures that have somehow got ahold of Clarence's corpse, so you must kill them for six body parts (foot, torso, left arm, right arm, left leg, right leg). Any creature can drop any part, and it is possible for the same creature to drop multiple parts. All of the monsters in the maze drop the parts, with the exception of monkeys, which include: * Frog * Jungle spider (only in the jade vine maze). * Giant ant worker (ones killed in the Chaos Tunnels do NOT drop the parts). * Giant ant soldier (ones killed in the Chaos Tunnels do NOT drop the parts). * Pernicious parrot * Tenacious toucan * Giant wasp All of the creatures (except the jungle spider) are weak to fire spells, so it is recommended to use Fire Blast or better, doing so allows you to kill them in only a few hits. Sandy's diary Go back to the Wizards' Guild, and show the body parts to Zavistic Rarve. He will be pleased that you have found them, and will say that they will go ahead with the burial even though they are lacking one of Clarences' Feet. However, as digging a hole for a coffin is a grave matter, it will take some time. In the meantime, he asks you to get some more evidence against Sandy to prove he murdered Clarence, as the Seer's Village Courtroom doesn't think there's enough evidence to convict him. He will then offer to give you a one time teleport to Sandy's Office in Brimhaven. After accepting the offer, search Sandy's desk to get a locked diary. Unlock the diary by clicking on it, although be warned: A trap can trigger on the diary which can cause over 8000 damage to life points. This might be best opened at your spawn point or within a player owned house! Read the unlocked diary, which proves once and for all that Sandy murdered Clarence. Remembrance of Clarence Return to Zavistic Rarve with the diary. With the proof that Sandy killed Clarence, Zavistic will be pleased that justice can finally be done against the man. He will then reward you for your efforts with some runes. Zavistic will also offer to let you watch the funeral. Accept his offer, and a cutscene will ensue, where Clarence is finally laid to rest by Zavistic Rarve. Congratulations, Miniquest complete! File:Clarence funeral.png|The Funeral Filling the grave.png|Zavistic Rarve fills the grave with Earth Strike. The burial of Clarence.png|The wizards say farewell to Clarence. Reward * 10,000 Magic experience * 200 blood runes * 100 law runes Required for completing The completion of Returning Clarence is a requirement to complete the following: * Obtaining the completionist cape Trivia * During the eulogy, it is mentioned that Clarence was a level 5 Mage from the Wizards' Tower. * The Robe Store Owner mentions that Clarence was a member of the New Order Occult Bookists. It's really a hidden play on words since the first letters of each word spell out "NOOB." * Before offering to teleport you to Sandy's house to look for evidence, Zavistic Rarve will make a reference to where he tells a girl to click her feet together 3 times to teleport somewhere as a joke. * Zavistic's teleport uses the old, purple sphere, teleportation animation. * During the final funeral ceremony, one of the wizards whispers to you "I say old chap, its a pity you couldn't find his other foot. Now he has only one foot in the grave." This could be a reference to a popular television sitcom from the 1990s, , or the related saying. * During the final funeral ceremony, Professor Imblewyn says "rest in pieces" which comes from R.I.P "Rest In Peace". * In March 2014 a poll was released called "A troll named..." This poll asked what the players would like for a name for a troll in a quest in May. One of the possibilities was to name the troll Clarence's foot. The description read "So that's what happened to it!" And since trolls are named after the first thing they try eating, if this option were to be chosen, that'd mean that that troll ate Clarence's missing foot. Category:Wikia Game Guides quests